Visored in elemental nations
by Achernot
Summary: Naruto was born two years before Kyuubi attack and without ability to use chakra but with devilish luck and unparalleled intellect. Can he control powers he gained from little stone called Hōgyoku and make peace with his hollow self and what role has in his life his younger sister. WARNING Incest and no harem
1. Chapter 1

**Story start**

At night in cave near the village hidden in the leaf in this October night red headed woman is giving birth.

"Minato this is your fault, I don't know why I allowed you inseminate me again!?" said Kushina to her husband who is giving her pleading look.

"This time should be better, I am sure second time is not as hard as first ... ouch " Minato's words was disturbed by cry of pain of his wife and pain that was coming from his hand nearly crushed in her grip.

"Minato you should focus on the Kyuubi and Kushina push I can see a head!"said Sandaime's wife Biwako.

"What do you think I am doing?!"shouted Fourth's wife through gritted teeth.

"Please forgive her Biwako-sama she is not thinking straight" said Minato.

"I was not thinking straight nine months ago when you did that to me you asshole!" shouted red head at her husband, then in the room sound crying of baby.

"Congratulations Youndaime-sama it's a boy now time for next one. "said Biwako.

"**MINATO**" Kushina's shout scare away nearly birds.

xxxBreakxxx

**Sarutobi Clan Compund**

Sandaime Hokage is sitting on his chair on his lap is two years old boy. The boy has spiky blond hair and azure blue eyes, he is wearing white T-shirt with Uzumaki swirl on the back, black trousers and blue ninja sandals. This boy is Naruto Namikaze firstborn of forth Hokage Namikaze Minato and his wife Uzumaki Kushina . Even as two years old is very clever, without a doubt he has genius of his father.

"Jiji how long will it take Ka-chan to born my siblings?"asked curious boy.

"Huh, I don't know Naruto-kun childbirth usually take some time. It seems that you want to have siblings very much." said elder man with a smile.

"Of course, I'll be the best older brother ever!" said Naruto with his fists up.

"Yes you will, but you must wait a bit longer" told him Hiruzen.

xxxBreakxxx

**Cave**

Laing on a bed is now mother of three children two boys and one girl, her oldest son Naruto, second son Menma and her daughter Natsumi being the youngest child. It seems that her newly born children will both have red hair with Menma having violet eyes and Natsumi with blue. Their mother hold them close to her heart with tears streaming on her chins.

"You don't have to worry Kushina-sama, your children are healthy, they will be strong when they grow up. Looks like we went through that ra…" said Biwako before kunai impaled her throat instantly killing her.

Using time needed for occupants of the cave to regain their senses masked attacker took newborn girl hostage, at the same time putting explosive tags on her blanket and said "Step away from Jinchūriki or I'll kill child !". Instantly Minato threw one of his three-pronged kunais on their enemy, successfully take back his daughter and with fast motion took off ignited blanket from his child then teleported to Menma. Now without any wasted time forth used his signature jutsu and take children to beforehand prepared safe house where he leaved them in a crib. After that he focused on seal tag on his wife wedding ring and disappear in a flash .

**Meantime with Kushina**

Kushina is hanging between two rocks with tired look in her eyes. Stress of childbirth and this unexpected situation really worn her out.

"Who are you and what are you planning to do with Kyuubi!"she try shout at her kidnapper but she was to tired so her voice was only little louder than whisper.

"I shouldn't say you that but you will be dead after extraction so you won't do anything anyway, as for my plan I'll use the power of a beast to destroy Konoha" said clammily masked man while doing handseal and start process of Kyuubi extraction followed by woman's cry of pain.

Instantly swirl of red energy come out from her and take form of gigantic nine tailed fox, before anyone could blink in lone eyehole of attacker mask sharingan with three tomoe come to life then exactly the same pattern appear in the demon's eyes. Previously container fall motionless on the ground without any strength to move.

"Now Kyuubi is under my control. Humh... it seems you're still alive but not for long, kill her!" obeying command of masked man beast lift its hand up and instantaneously slammed down with enough force to destroy house, creating sound of impact and sending parts of the ground in the air leaving only big crater.

On the tip of a tree near the place of extraction in flash appear man with golden yellow spiky hair holding in his arms red headed woman.

"Minato are they safe? Are my children safe." asked hopefully Kushina.

"Yes they are safely waiting for you in the safe house but we have most important problem raight there. Do you know what he is planning to do?" asked Minato his wife.

"He wants to destroy village with help of the Kyuubi." said Kushina with worry present in her voice

"I'll stop him" said forth with confidence and teleported away.

**Konoha **

"Kuchiyose no jutsu" said masked person before slamming his hand down to the ground and creating seal matrix then in poof of smoke giant fox appear and start destruction of the village.

**With Naruto**

Naruto is waiting excited on the thought of his siblings on the lap of his grandfather figure then he hear sound of explosion, not long after that masked ANBU appear before Sandaime and inform him about a Kyuubi being lose in the Konoha.

"Naruto-kun stay there. I'll take care of that." said nervous Hiruzen shocked on information that he just heard. Without any other words third and other ninja were gone via shunshin.

Little boy not sure what's going on can only sit in the chair and wait with hope that his family will be alright.

**On the Hokage tower **

Hiruzen appear in his combat armor and instantaneously some ANBU informed him of current situation.

"What we going to do Sandaime-sama?" asked ninja with parrot mask.

"I'll try to draw Kyuubi's attention from village. What about Minato where is he?" asked third Hokage

"After Youndaime-sama redirected demon's attack he was engaged with person who probably is controlling the beast" said another ninja

"We will try and buy him some time and in the meantime evacuate civilians" said old leader with commanding tone

**In the clearing near the village **

Two figures are standing on the opposite sides.

_'His jutsu gives him ability to go through objects and teleport with this strange vortex' _thought Minato' _but it seems he must drop his technique to catch something I can use that'_

Two figures started running at each other the forth threw one of his special kunai at his opponent and started creating his second signature technique in his palm.

As expected weapon pass through masked man head harmlessly and he was prepared to catch his opponent but then he suddenly disappear and appear above him with blue ball of energy within his hand. Faster than lighting Youndaime connected his jutsu with backs of someone who before introduced himself as Uchiha Madara instantly slamming him down to the ground and creating explosion that send forth flying backwards.

Madara with serious injures stand up.

'You're faster than I thought but it is something to be expected of hokage. Marks my words this is not end!" said Uchiha before he disappear in black vortex

After making sure his opponent gone without wasting any more time Minato used Hirashin to disappear

Appearing in the house where he left his wife and children before and without any words took his Menma and Natsumi to displeasure of Kushina with plan to seal biju in them.

"How can you do something like that to your children!" shouted shocked Kushina" Don't you know how hard lives they will have after sealing how hard is it to be Jinchūriki?! Please don't do that to them" she beg her husband

"I know but they are our only chance to save the village if it was any other way I would gladly take it but I don't know any other way. Please help me save Konoha, don't do this harder to me please" said Minato with teary eyes

"I...I'll help you but if this will harm my babies I'll kill you myself you hear me!?" shouted Kushina

"Hai, thank you, you won't regret it" said Minato with sad smile

"I hope" added his wife.

"Now hold on" told forth before all four disappear in a flash

Appearing near Kyuubi position Kushina immediately used her chakra chains to submit beast and Minato summon alter for sealing

"I'll use Demon Consumption seal to summon Shinigami to divide Kyuubi chakra and seal halves in to Menma and Natsumi " told Youndaime to his wife

"What but this will kill you, you can't do that" cry out Kushina

"She is right you can't do that Minato. I'll do it instead of you" said Hiruzen without any warning

"Sandaime-sama what are you doing here? And I can't let you do that this is my responsibility" told forth

"Not Minato village needs you your family need you and you are still young you can do more for them than me. I on the other way am old have adult sons they will do just fine without me and I heard my wife died so I am the best choice" said third going through needed handseals in the meantime. After that ghostly figure of Shinigami appear behind Hiruzen and one of its hands pass through third stomach leaving hole in his armor but didn't injure flesh and go straight to the enveloped in chains Kyuubi dividing it to two parts and successfully sealing it in the children. After ritual Hiruzen's dead body hit the ground.

"Thank you for your sacrifice Sandaime-sama I'll never forget about that" said Minato then two ANBU appear asking what happened.

"Sarutobi Hiruzen sacrificed his live to defend Kyuubi, take his body and call council meeting" ordered Minato with only quick "yes sir" ANBU were gone not long after forth family was gone as well.

**Council Chambers**

In chambers are sitting shinobi and civilian council of Konoha on the right, on the left of the room are clan heads and on the center are Hokage advisors. They are talking about recently attack but with sound of opening door their conversations breaks. In to the room come Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato with his wife with two infants in her arms, and sit on the chair in the center of the room, his wife take seat on his left still keeping two infants.

"As you know we were attacked tonight by kyuubi no kitsune and suffered huge loss not only in buildings and economy but in people as well. We lost today Sarutobi Hiruzen who sacrificed himself to seal demon in these two newborn children" said Minato and indicating on to babies "They are my own children Menma and Natsumi Namikaze, before any of you think that they are a treat to the village I want to tell that any try of harm my children will be punishable by death "

"You can't do that" shouted fat civilian "They should be killed an instant!" nearly all civilian council agreed with him, adding their own words.

"SILENT" shouted Kushina adding to it her killing intent "I don't allow you do anything to my babies they are no Kyuubi beside when they grow up they will be able use beast power for the village"

"How can you be so sure about that Uzumaki-sama" ask head of Uchiha clan Fugaku

"Because" answered Minato" the seal used by Sandaime is designed to always take small part of kyuubi chakra and add it to chakra pool of beast's jailer thus increasing his or her reserves and seal is empowered by death god himself so it is impossible for the beast to take control or escape from its prison"

"So this is safe to let them live" ask civilian councilman

"Yes after proper training they can become the ones of the most powerful ninja that this village ever produced they will be ours protectors" answered fourth without hesitation and add "beside both I and my wife are seal masters so even if there will be any problems with seal we can repair it with ease"

"That left us a question who will train your twins Hokage-sama "asked Shimura Danzo Konoha's adviser with hopes to create two new weapons for a village

"Don't trouble yourself with that Danzo I shall train my children myself when they're ready for it." told him their leader and continued "anyone has anymore questions ?" seeing that everyone in the room are silent "very well I end this meeting its time to tell villagers what happened. Let's go Kushina."

Everyone stand up and go in their separate ways without any other words.

**Under Hokage tower **

A lot of people come there to got some information about events that happened today they're waiting for theirs Hokage they want to know what they will do now when one fifth of village was destroyed, between them is little boy with son of third Hokage who take care of him after his jiji go to see what was happening his name is Asuma.

They are waiting uncertain of safety of their loved ones, then they see blonde person coming-out on balcony of tower with woman behind him, woman is holding two newborns.

Seeing them Naruto smile now he is sure his family is safe and soon he will be able to be with them there's only to listen to what his father has to say.

"People of Konohagakure today we were victims of attack. Today Kyuubi no kitsune attacked us and killed many of ours precious peoples for example ours previous Hokage who sacrificed his live to seal the demon, but beast that powerful can be sealed only in living being, this being must be newborn child luckly today my wife was giving birth. I introduce you my children Menma and Natsumi Namikaze only thanks them Sandaime was able to save as all, they're ours heroes and after training they will be able to use power of the fox for good of the Konoha."

After Minato's speech peoples start loud applause for theirs heroes and, the day which many peoples died and two new were born has ended.

**Namikaze house **

After his father speech young Naruto goes straight to the home and is now waiting for his family then door become open and boy can see tired forms of his parents. Without any waiting he goes straight to them with sparks in his eyes and huge smile on his face

"Ka-chan tou-chan how are you feeling, can I see them can I please"plead Naruto with puppy eyes.

" I am sorry Naru-chan but today was very hard day for us." seeing happiness escaping from her sons eyes Kushina added "but tomorrow you can spend all day with them"

With new hope added to him he go after his parents to his siblings room and is naw looking his parents putting babies to theirs respectively cribs but then Natsumi starts crying.

"Minato do something please she will wake up Menma "said silently Kushina

"I trying but nothing is working "responded her Minato, suddenly crying stopped, not sure what happened adults are now looking at theirs daughter and see her sleeping peacefully while holding in her petty hand one finger on her older brother.

"Look ka-chan tou-chan she must like me already "whispered happily Naruto

"It seems so Naru-chan"answered him Minato with small smile.

**End of chapter **

Now words from me this is my first story and I want to say English is not my native lounge so please don't kill me for mistakes (I am sure I don't have enough hair on my head to count all my errors). Ok return to story this is probably my worst chapter if it is about action and plot because I didn't had any sound idea how to start and describing something everyone know how it looked like is sooo boring but now I see write something is much more difficult than read and now my respect to persons writing stories skyrocket.

Anyway thanks for time you wasted on reading this.


	2. Chapter 2

Firstly I want to say I don't own Naruto or Bleach I forgot write this in the first chapter so I am doing this now.

**xxx Story start xxx**

Year after Kyuubi's attack Konoha regained most of their previous economic strength. Most of destroyed areas are now livable, new houses and shops are visible on places where year before were holes and heaps of rubble. It's possible thanks to Youndaime Hokage who in last year nearly drown in work. His decision allowed Konohagakure stay in top of the hidden villages even despite losses of many ninja but his personal life in this year was practically nonexistent which resulted to this situation.

In the house of fourth during dinner in front of the table are sitting two adults and two children in special chairs prepared for meals. Babies are feed by their mother, she is wearing high-collared, sleeveless white blouse under a long, loose-fitting green dress, next to her is her husband in standard Konoha-nin uniform.

"How was today Minato, happened something worth mentioning? "asked curious Kushina, during last year she was spending very little time with her husband so their conversations usually were about work but now when village situation is better he should has more time to spend with family

"Well, like usual a lot of paperwork and civilian council trying to sneak laws that allow them have more political influence " answered Minato, "why second created civilian council is beyond me but I can't simply disband them, so how was with you?"

" I took twins to the park where I meet Mikoto with Sasuke, it seems he will be good friend of Menma they like to be next each other, Natsumi on the other hand was sleeping during our trip she is so clam child" Kushina voice was filled with happiness, talking about her children always make her feel joy.

" I am home" said Naruto while walking to the empty spot at a table " Today I was in library there are so many books all filled with interesting stuff like history or law this is so fascinating."

"You are so serious about being ninja Naru-chan, you should spending more time with your friends and using your childhood time as long as possible" but Kushina words was fast countered by her son

" I am older brother so I must be strong to be able to protect my siblings and if my childhood is the price I gladly pay it" seriousness visible on his face made his parents proud, to think that little boy can be so devoted to some task and considering nature of that task made him raise in their eyes

" See Menma, Natsumi your Naru-nii will always protect you " children gave happy reaction on their mother warm voice, boy happily rise his hands but it is girl's reaction that concentrate sight of occupants of the room on her or rather her words, first words to be precise "Nalu"

First to react was Kushina " My little girl just said her first word, her Naru-nii name, but now that I thinking about it this should be expected she always liked Naruto the most"

Minato's reaction was not the happy one, instead of pure joy like in his wife case he looked shocked " H..how it's possible Naruto first word was Kaa, Menma said kaka, well I thankful of Kakashi for helping but to steal my place in my little son heart, and now my little princess, this should be my name!"

"Stop being drama queen our daughter just made her first step in learning how to speak and you do.. this?"Kushina turn her head to see her husband in the corner making circles on the floor with his finger and little thunder cloud above his head

On Naruto head is now forming sweat drop seeing his father behavior.

**xxx Time skip four years xxx**

Last four years were peaceful without any political or military incidents. Time of peace resulted in Minato's decision to rise age of ninja academy sign ups from 6 to 8 thus giving children more time to be innocent without worry of hardships of life. His the oldest son didn't take it too well at first but after some thinking decided that in this two years he will concentrate in his academy studies but now he has occasion to make some training because today's afternoon his parents will start his siblings training and he planning to be there too.

Now in private training ground of Uzumaki clan right now there are five people: two adults and three children. Adults are wearing standard Konoha juunin uniforms, the oldest has eyes long scholarly blond hair, during the years his hair lost its spikness and blue eyes is taller than other two children like normal 7 years old, is dress in white T-shirt, black pants and black ninja sandals, second boy has short spiky red hair orange T-shirt, black pants and blue ninja sandals and girl has big blue eyes, long straight red hair that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the right, keeping it out of her eyes and is wearing sleeveless kimono-style blouse yellow in color with a green obi over a short-sleeved mesh shirt with a pair of dark blue shorts and brown shinobi sandals she looks just like her mother in her young she looks like just her mother in when she was young.

Uzumaki siblings looked excited, they were waiting for this day after all, today they will start training that allow them do in twins simple words this awesome stuff.

" We are there to start your ninja training, Natsumi, Menma I would like to give you more time before that but because of yours special conditions we should start now to give you better background, Naruto you has one more year before academy, are you sure you want start now?"asked Minato, training of twins is important for village but his oldest has a choice in that matter.

" I am sure, I was planning to start my training year ago so don't worry about me." confidence in Naruto voice made Minato drop topic.

"Ok, now yours first exercise is to access your chakra, you must seek it within yourself , feel it and direct it out, be careful don't take too much, so concentrate and do it" said Minato

Instantly they sat cross-legged and started, first to found chakra was Menma, after ten minutes he was giving off enormous for his age amount of chakra probable because his status of a Jinchūriki, after more five minutes Natsumi accessed her chakra too leaving only Naruto.

"Kushi-chan you stay with Naruto and I will take twins to the trees to make leaf balancing chakra control exercises" seeing his wife nod with acceptance Minato took them to continue their training.

After few hours training ended, tired twins go to wash themselves and go to sleep but sadly Naruto still doesn't have access to his chakra, this fact made his parents feel uneasy and slightly worried this shouldn't take that long so they send for Tsunade, as one of the most famous medic-nin and head medic of Konoha's hospital she should find what is a cause of their son's problem.

Half an hour of waiting and Tsunade is now present in Namikaze resident. Tsunade is looking young about 30 years old but in reality she is over 40 she is light-skinned woman of average height with brown eyes and straight, blonde hair. Her hair is waist-length with shoulder-length bangs framing both sides of her face and rather large bust. She wears a grass-green haori with the kanji for gamble written in black on the back, inside a red circle. Underneath she wears a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her pants. Her blouse is closed quite low, revealing her sizeable cleavage. She wears open-toed, strappy black sandals with high heels and red polish on both her fingernails and toenails. She also wears a soft pink lipstick.

After a scan of little Naruto body she comes to rather unpleasant conclusion.

" I don't know how I should say that but Naruto is incapable to mold chakra, in other words he can't be ninja, he has enough chakra to live as civilian so his life is not in danger but he can forget of shinobi career." seeing shock on their faces is understandable for her, she is shocked herself to think that someone who always was dreaming of being ninja can't make his dream comes true, fact that during the years he become something like grandchild figure to her didn't help either. To see this always happy boy in this state made her heart ache .

"B... but there must be something you can do baa-chan you are the best medic in the world." '_this can't be, my career can't be over before it even started _' thought Naruto, '_why this is happening to me of all people' _

" I am sorry Naruto but if there is a way to heal you this is far from my knowledge, right now I can't do anything, I'm sorry please forgive me " Tsunade's words crashed lasts lights of hope existed in little blonde heart. Not knowing what to do he run away towards his room and close door behind himself, if you looked closely you can see hot tears streaming his checks.

"Are you sure nothing can be done Tsunade?" Kushina want to do something for her firstborn but her medical knowledge is limited to first-aid so she can't do much but if there is even small chance she will take it.

"Sadly no, this is first time when I see something like that I don't know why he is in this situation but if he will still try be ninja he will probable fail academy because of his inability to use chakra, right now the best course of action is teach him how to live as civilian." seeing sad faces of Namikaze couple Tsunade added " I am sorry I can't do anything, l will try to find something but I can't promise anything, take care of him, he will need you, " she said before she stood up and leave their house

"What would we do now Minato "asked Kushina hugging her husband

"I don't know " said Minato while stroking his wife hair

**xxx Next Morning xxx**

Members of Namikaze family are now eating breakfast but absence of Naruto made twins curious why he is not with them now.

During years Uzumaki siblings become nearly inseparable, spending all their free time together, twins were always looking on their older brother with awe, he always known answers on their questions and was trying help them as much as he can.

Naruto's relationship with Menma is good, red head boy know that he always can count on his brother help, he even made a contest with Sasuke saying that his older brother is far better than Sasuke's. They had brotherly bound but after Sasuke older brother Itachi become member of ANBU and Naruto is still civilian their relationship start to worsen .

Natsumi's relations with Naruto is strong, when she has problem with something she will go first to Naruto, she is always trying to spends with him as much time as possible, sometimes she even sneak to his room at night and sleep with him, it's clearly visible that she is sister of her brother,.

"Kaa-chan where is Naru-nii, why isn't he eating with us" asked Natsumi, with childish innocence

" Well, he had hard day yesterday so he probable is still asleep" answered Kushina, honestly she doesn't know if he is sleeping or not see didn't see him from yesterday.

"Hm , he just can't show his face to me, I accessed my chakra faster than him, even Natsumi was faster and she is a girl," after hearing loud "Hey" from his sister he added "his shame must eating him from the inside " spending so much time with Sasuke is not very good for Menma's modesty, being son of kage and endless praises from civilians don't help either which resulted in slightly arrogance and superiority complex adding fact that his best friend brother is now in ANBU and his didn't even start academy plus his problem with accessing chakra made Menma respect for his brother decrease once again .

" I'll go and wake him up " before Kushina can stop her, Natsumi was outside dining room on the way to her brother room.

Staying before dark brown door of his room she knocked three times, don't receiving any answer she decided to come in.

"Naru-nii I coming " without wasting time she opened the door and take a good look on his room. His room is medium size with blue walls, sun's rays falling in through closed window, allowing good view to desk with some books on it next to desk is bookshelf filled with books of all kinds from chakra theory through strategic to medical books. On the opposite of bookshelf is medium sized bed with green sheet on it, next to bed is big brown wardrobe. Room is very clean and organized but what catch her attention was frame of her brother sitting in the corner and darkest part of the room with his face on his knees.

When he looked up she could see his sad face and his bloodshot eyes so she instantly knew that he was crying, reacting on instinct she hugged him.

"Natsumi, what are you doing here " said Naruto leaning closer to her with each word

"What do you mean Naru-nii? You are late for breakfast so I come here to wake you up, but why are you sitting in the corner and why are you so sad? " seeing concern in his sister eyes made him feel bad for worrying her

" Well I am sad because I didn't see you for all night but now you are here and I feel much better " said Naruto to her with a small smile. His smile was fake, anyone older than ten could tell it but five years old girl didn't see that.

"Don't worry Naru-nii, I will always be there for you so please don't be sad anymore, I don't want to see you sad" she break hug and looked into his eyes "You didn't eat , go to the dining room with me, everyone are waiting for you " Natsumi, seeing his uncertainty added " don't worry I will even let you hold my hand see " she stand up and outstretched her hand to him, her action let him forget about his situation for now at least and without complain took her hand, with small chuckle adding . " You are so generous today, Natsu-hime, I don't know how to thank you for that privilege ".

Kushina with the rest of her family were waiting for two missing persons, not sure if Naruto will come to eat with then, yesterday's news were shocking after all, but seeing her son walking to them and holding his sister hand made her feel more at ease. Naruto sat on his usual spot but then Natsumi sat on his lap, this action made everyone curious.

First to react was Minato " Natsumi, why are sitting on your brother lap? "

" I sit here because I am Naru-nii wife " silence followed that statement, obviousness in her voice didn't make it any better

"What do you mean, honey " asked Kushina wanting know why Natsumi said that

" When I was in Naru-nii room he was sad so when I asked why ,he said he was sad because he didn't see me all night so I promised always be with him and Ino said that when two people promise one another to always be together they become married and start to sleep together too so I will now sleep with nii-san on his bed so he won't be sad anymore" Kushina reaction for that was laugh, she will say the truth about marriage to her daughter later but for now she is going to take from this situation as much as she can.

Menma honestly didn't care and concentrated himself on his plate.

Minato decided to have some fun as well "You planned this all along, to lay your claws on little Natsumi, but I had seen through yours act and in secret prepared stick for you too, I hold it in safe place outside of our stick collection.". this caught Kushina's interest "What stick collection?". Naruto with widen eyes was trying to stop his father but it was too late, without thinking Minato said " Of course this collection that I and Naruto hold in the basement for time when Natsumi will be besiege by boys, then we will use it to beat them to the ground" Minato's eyes widen when he realized what he just did, and this action gave him better look on his pissed wife " So you two were planning to beat down any possible boyfriend for Natsumi, I have it right or I misunderstand something?" answer that come from Naruto didn't help them either " Of course not any possible boyfriend, when Natsumi become fift.. no too young, sixty we will let her has boyfriend right tou-chan. " still looking at his mother, with every word he feel more afraid, then salvation comes in a form of his father " Naruto escape plan nr. 03 " instantly Naruto rise up Natsumi from his lap and left her sitting on the table then faster that juunin he caught his father haori and both disappeared in the yellow flash, after Kushina cooled down she explained Natsumi about marriage.

**xxxHokage towerxxx**

Appearing in the Hokage office Minato sat in front of his desks and asked " How are you feeling Naruto?". "Good I think, thanks to Natsumi and it's still a chance that Tsunade will find a way to help me. I will be going now" walking to the door Naruto took another look at his father and cheeky smirk appeared on his face " You know tou-san I would like to have wife like Natsumi"

**"Snap" **sound of breaking pen came from his father's direction , before Minato could say something Naruto closed door of his office

**xxxtime skipxxx**

Month after Naruto found of his inability to use chakra his life was filled with pity.

Gossip started and now nearly anyone in the village know about his situation, when he was nearby civilians always talking about him saying that he was disgrace of their Hokage, ninja started pity him especially Uchiha and Hyuuga clans to them be unable to use chakra was worse than death. His relationship with Menma become far worse than before. Menma even once called his brother loser because of it but after their mother slapped him in the face Menma never called his older brother that again, not in their company anyway.

On the other side Naruto relation with Natsumi become better which didn't sit well with Menma who didn't want her to catch this 'disease' from him but girl didn't listen him at all.

Now Naruto is strolling in the forest near Konoha , suddenly he felt something strange and before his eyes appeared something that he could only described as a small shrine with small black box on the Alter. Leading by his curiosity he opened box and looked inside.

There was small ball made probably from glass within the ball lights of blue were moving.

Before he could touch it, object suddenly became liquid like and shoot to his chest making him scream in pain and lost consciousness. When he opened his eyes Naruto notices that he is now on the meadow with sakura trees then he heard steps behind him so he fast spun around to see who this person was.

Before him was male with swept back brown hair with one streak in front of his face he is wearing high collared white attire with black socks under white sandals.

"Who are you and where are we?" asked Naruto while taking defensive stance, even if he can't use chakra he can still try to defend himself

"I am Sōsuke Aizen or rather his knowledge in the form of his." answered simply stranger "as for where are we, we are now standing in yours mindspace"

" So to put it simple we are now in my mindspace, the plane that existing only within my mind and you are knowledge in human form" asked Naruto uncertain of what answer he is even expecting " and if so then why we're here? oh and I am Naruto by the way "

"Well Naruto-san we are here because you are now new master of Hōgyoku" this man smile made Naruto feel uneasy

"What do you mean, explain please " this man wake now his curiosity

"How should I start, maybe from beginning. Thousands years ago rouge shinigami coming by name Sōsuke Aizen was trying to usurp position of the Soul King with help of little device that you are now master of, but he was stopped by another shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo, after his lost battle Hōgyoku stopped recognizes him as its master. Shinigamis tried destroy Hōgyoku but because of material which device was made of they were not able to so they sealed it in this world. After thousands years seal weaken and now someone with, high enough to bypass barrier Reiryoku level come and become accepted as a master and this someone is you." this man explanation made more questions in Naruto head

"What is Reiryoku ?" curiosity of boy spiked once more

" I have some information about this world but correct me if I am wrong, you people use chakra right " at Naruto nod he continued " chakra is to say it simple mix, perfect mix between energies of body and spirit, if you are here it mean you can't use chakra."

"How did you know that " asked Naruto with hope, this man can know how to heal him

"I know that because chakra user can't use pure spiritual energy , as I had said before chakra is perfect mix of spiritual energy and physical energy. It's really simple your Reiryoku is much more potent than your physical energy so they can't mix together or rather chakra your body use to live took yours all physical energy and only very very little drop of yours Reiryoku, leaving yours potential practicaly untouched "

" So it is impossible to me to be ninja but I will be able to use this Reiryoku right? " his eyes sparks with hope

"That's correct with training you can become something know as Vizored" this made Naruto confused seeing this Aizen added "Vizored is term used to describe shinigami who gained hollows power"

"You used term shinigami again that mean that I will look like a demon and what it is hollow?" asked Naruto once again

" No shinigami you have in mind is an avatar of Soul King and is special only for this dimension, its work is to send souls of the dead to special afterlife plane, instead of Soul Society instantly because this world is filled with so much despair that leaving this matter to normal shinigami was not effective which caused to dramatically increase population of hollows. Hollows are souls that lost their hearts and instead of it have masks and to fill void in their souls they eat other souls but you shouldn't have to worry thanks to that avatar chance for you to meet a Hollow is nonexistent and you will still look like human, now I start to download me directly to your brain it will take about a month from the most obvious to the most complicated things do not worry there won't be any personality changes I am pure knowledge after all, so prepare yourself for knowledge of previous master of Hōgyoku "

"What... wait " before Naruto could even blink Aizen's form shattered like a glass and his brain was flooded with information.

Opening his eyes again he found himself in exactly the same spot where he was before he went to his mindspace but he felt different, he felt power going through him like river through land suddenly possible usages of that power comes to his mind."Amazing so much knowledge and it is only surface of it"

He then look on the ground and found there sword, it was simple katana with bronze cross like guard with lavender hilt and white sheath.

"So this is my zanpaktou interesting, hmph it seems I still can't hear its voice. " said Naruto and started drawing storage seal on his left arm " and I thought my seal training was senseless. Now that I think about it I should keep this power secret for some time, after all I don't want to end on the surgery table of some mad scientist, now let's try shumpo" Naruto then disappear only to hit nearly tree head on " auch.. so I have knowledge about shinigami arts but no skill in using it, well it would be boring if it was too easy, let's try again " and he was gone leaving empty shrine.

**xxx time skip one year xxx **

After a year gossip about Naruto stopped, people started talking about other matters like usual. For people seeing Naruto is now just normal occurrence, they don't have any reason to dislike him and his warm and helpful attitude made them felt bad for what they did. Right now Naruto is one of the most likable people in the village for civilians, he don't has much contact with ninja population, he only meet Itachi, Kakashi or Tsunade from time to time.

He has good relation with his family the most of it at last. Menma still see him as disgrace.

Naruto is now strolling streets of Konoha in his black shihakushō with white haori on it and black square glasses on his nose , summer festival is on its fullest. To add to good mood Konohagakure just signed alliance with Kumogakure. In Naruto opinion this is not good idea, he don't like this village very much, they tried to kidnap his mother after all. So he went near hotel where kumo ninja stayed but fast found out that apartment is empty so he used one of his newly learned sensing ability. He is amazed by it himself, with it he can sense anyone within Konoha, even if this someone is trying to hide his or her chakra, another skill he was training with is shumpo, he master it already but his still developing body allows him to move only on high chunnin to low juunin speed and he is only eight years old. He can even use first ten Hadō spells without incantation, this spells amaze him as well, speed and precision of it is very pleasing not mention nearly instantaneous time of casting . Naruto even learned name of his zanpaktou but didn't have occasion to test its abilities yet.

He then concentrated and expanded his senses then he felt him nearly Hyuuga clan estate and with him was another signature whose he felt before on one of his siblings birthday parties, her name was Hinata if his memory was correct.

"So Kumo still practicing kidnapping little girls, they should learn already." giving light chuckle Naruto disappear via shumpo.

**xxxScene chengexxx**

_'heh Raikage was right give to these stupid Konoha ninja some worthless peace contract and they will left guard right away, _thought Kumo ambassador who was send to Konoha to officially made truce with it but his true mission was to kidnap member of main branch of Hyuuga clan to gain their bloodline.

He is wearing standard Kumo juunin uniform and black mask on his face.

He was in the ground near the walls of Konohagakure with only some more jumps to safety , when he heard voice behind him.

"Well, well fancy meeting we have there Kumo-nin-san" looking behind him he saw boy eight maybe nine years old wearing black glasses and black shihakushō with katana attached to his wrist, dismissing any chance of this kid being possible threat he said" Well if you would have been clever enough to stay quiet then I wouldn't have even known you were there but now I don't have any other choice and I must to kill you, no hard feelings" he then reached for his kunai and looked on the kid only to found out that the boy disappear and only his instinct allowed him to block incoming katana with his kunai, his eyes winded when he felt power behind his opponents sword then felt heavy pressure on himself, he saw blond boy lifting his left arm with index finger pointing directly at his right shoulder and heard "Hadō #4 Byakurai" torrent of condensed white lighting come from tip of blonde's finger successfully piercing Kumo-nin body and continued piercing through some trees as well.

His body was in pain and in shock he left bag with Hyuuga heiress in it ,' _to think that this little boy can give him so much damage so fast, he didn't think this boy can be this strong, what is worst his attack will attract attention of nearby Konoha ninja. The only course of action he can take now is to flee with little girl but boy will try to stop him for sure ' _from his thoughts break him out words of blond boy.

"I never tried that before so be proud you will be first person to ever see it and because of my previous technique our time is running low so I don't have time for experiments, now behold power of my zanpaktou." while saying it kid raised his blade and was keeping it parallel to his body with tip of sword pointing at havens "Scatter Senbonzakura" this made Kumo juunin feel fear while he looked helplessly as boy's blade separates into something that looked like sakura petals leaving blonde only with handle within his hand then he swung handle in Kumo-nin direction and thousand of this petals flew at juunin cutting his body making him scream and leaving hundreds of cuts , after it, boy made stabbing motion with his handle and petals pierced ninja's heart killing him instantly and leaving fist sized hole in his chest.

Feeling few presences coming in his direction at fast pace Naruto made one step and disappear leaving on clearing only little girl in bag and one corpus.

Four ANBU approached place where they thought they see white lights and saw bloodied body of Kumo ambassador with hole where his heart should be and bag with something moving in it. When they open the bag they found inside dark haired girl with covered eyes and tied limbs. After removing cover from her face they saw lavender eyes belonged to members of Hyuuga clan. "Go and inform Hokage about it."

One hour later Minato with Hyuuga Hisashi holding his daughter in arms were listening to rapport of this event.

" Today at night me and my team were patrolling by our usual route when we saw white light coming from direction of west wall and decided to investigate. When we come at our destination we saw marks of fight and dead body of Kumo ambassador. He had small cuts all over his body, fist sized hole in his chest made in similar way to cuts and pierced right shoulder probably by lighting jutsu, we believe this jutsu was source of light we saw. We don't know anything about his opponent, he escaped before we came, that's all we know "

Minato is not pleased with rapport, this incident can led to war with Kumo and he know nothing about second involved character and only available source of information is six years old girl,' _well better that than nothing_ ' thought Hokage and turned his head in Hisashi direction giving him nod.

"Hinata could you tell us what happened after you returned to your room?" calm and collected voice of her father given girl little to no choice.

" Y..yes father, after I went to my room, someone grasped me from behind and shield my mouth with hand, then he blinded me with blindfold and tied my arms and legs. After that I was put in something maybe bag. I was carried until this person stopped to talk with someone, I heard only murmur but my kidnapper called second person a kid, then I heard sound of clashing steel and I heard a young voice of someone I think I meet before but I can't pinpoint it, he said "Hadō #4 Byakurai" then I heard crippling sound and I hit the ground, my kidnapper must dropped me and second person was saying something again, but only thing I could clearly heard was "Scatter Senbonzakura" and cry of pain from my kidnapper and after that ANBU appeared , everything was happening so fast "said shy girl in low voice

Hokage was not too happy to heard it, firstly Kumo tried to kidnap Hyuuga heiress and it seems he has in Konoha kid who can kill juunin in matter of minutes, '_Hinata said she heard boy's voice before so he must be citizen of Konohagakure, then why he didn't wait for ANBU, he is trying to hide but why ' _thought Minato uncertain what to do in this situation "For now I will inform Kumo of this incident and will demand compensation. Dismissed ".

**With Naruto in his room**

_' I won this fight because I was fast and he understimate me but next time I could be not so lucky it seems I need partner for training but who? Natsumi, from where that though ever came she is worse than me in combat, Tsunade will tell my parents for sure and they send me to academy where I will waste time to repeated most basic staff that leave only Itachi, he can holds a secret and is quite proficient in combat, so Itachi it is ' _thought Naruto before sleep overtook him.

**End of chapter **

Thanks for your time and sorry for grammar mistakes.

Description of appearance of some characters I took from Narutopedia, you should visit it sometime, Bleach wiki is helpful as well


	3. Chapter 3

**xxx Story** **start** **xxx**

In the sunny afternoon in the training ground number 35 lone figure is visible sitting in tree's shadow. Eleven years old Uchiha Itachi is waiting for one of his closes friends Namikaze Naruto who want to meet him in this unattended area. Itachi is a boy of average height with light skin, he has long black hair hold in ponytail and onyx black eyes. He is wearing dark blue T-shirt with Uchiha fan on the back, black trousers and blue shinobi sandals.

"So you are finally here Naruto-san" from between trees came out Naruto with his usual warm smile " May you tell me why we meet here?" asked Itachi with emotionless face.

"Well, of course Itachi-san, we are here because I want to share with you some personal information and ask for your help" answered Naruto with warm voice, smile never leave his face, thinking about it Itachi comes to conclusion that he didn't see blonde without that smile for almost year now.

"What is so secret that we must meet in this place and what that request of yours contain ?" Itachi is curious right now, this is very first time when younger blond came for a favor

"To answer on yours first question this information is privy only to you so you must promise me that everything what will happen there will stay only between us." seriousness on his companion face made Itachi understand importance of this matter.

"Very well, I swear to don't tell anyone about what happened in this place" seeing that Itachi's oath is honest Naruto started to explain why he wanted to meet here

"As you know my inability to use chakra made me drop my shinobi carrier "with Itachi nod Naruto continued " but about few months ago I found reason of it." for second Itachi's eyes winded but blonde was able to see it " now that I think about it the case is really simple "

" So what's reason of your problem " asked intrigued dark haired boy, after all, not everyday eight years old boy can explain something that famous medical ninja can not

"To put it simply, I found out that potency of my Reiryoku is main reason why I can't mold chakra" said Naruto

"Reiryoku? " unfamiliarity with this term was clearly heard in black eyed boy's voice

"Yes, Reiryoku is a word I am using to describe spiritual part of chakra, when to normal person mixing energies of body and spirit is like taking water from two lakes of the same diameter and deep for me it is like taking from sea and bathtub, that's why I can only use spiritual part of chakra, but do not underestimate me, even if I have access to only one half of chakra, potency of my Reiryoku compensate it rather well." then Itachi felt heavy pressure on himself only for it to disappear instantly " This was caused by me, its happen when I let out my spiritual energy without converting it in to a technique "

"I must say, when you asked me to come here I was not expecting this, so you want someone to train with." asked Itachi, getting nod in response from blond boy "Well, I can spar with you from time to time but you should know I have duties in ANBU so there can be times when I won't be available, as for now l will test you where you stand." Itachi jumped back, reached for kunai and took battle stance.

" I was counting on it" Naruto unsheathed his sword showing long shining in sun's rays blade and disappear.

Itachi's eyes widen, he was not expecting such speed from him, in last second blocked blade that would leave him armless and fast caught Naruto's wrist in hard grip "Boom". Itachi exploded sending his sparring partner back with tattered clothes and few burns to the ground.

Itachi approached Naruto " I must say you astonished me with yours speed but that's not enough to beat me", suddenly Itachi saw blade covered in blood coming out of his stomach and heard voice from behind " That was never meant to beat you, it was only distraction to trap you in my illusion but it seems you were thinking about it too "while saying it, illusion of speaker broke like a glass and Itachi's body transformed in to flock of crows then Naruto turned around and faced Itachi in exactly the same place as at the start.

Itachi was looking at Naruto with his Sharingan active, this resulted in comment from a blonde " You flatter me, to think that famous prodigy of Uchiha clan will be using his praised doujutsu against me from the start of our spar" said Naruto with his usual calm voice but Itachi was able to hear mockery in it.

" I must say, you are better that I thought and skilled in genjutsu as well but now let's test your taijutsu", running at his opponent Itachi threw few shurikens that was easy evaded but given him time to came closer to the blonde. Black haired boy started encounter with fist to the head but was easily blocked by younger boy's open hand, then Uchiha spun his body and aimed kick on left side of Namikaze head. Naruto raised up his left hand to his head level "Bakudō #8 Seki" on the path of Itachi's kick was now small blue ball, unable to stop his leg older boy connected with strange orb and was thrown few meters back

Surprised by technique used against him Uchiha heir decided that it's time to test his opponent ninjutsu, going through handseals and making inhale "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" Itachi exhaled ball of burning flames at Naruto.

Naruto being on the other end of Itachi's technique raised his hand " El Escudo " before him appeared circle of green energy successfully protecting him from devastating power of his friend technique

Making use of smoke surrounding him blonde pointed his index finger at place from where he felt Itachi's presence "Hadō #4 Byakurai " said silently and white lighting shot from tip of his finger.

Itachi saw Naruto taking his jutsu head on, and was slightly worried, he used powerful technique that can kill with ease, suddenly his instinct was telling him to doge and he instantly obeyed then saw as white lighting came through his previous spot, the he looked in direction where attack came from and saw completely unharmed Naruto.

"I think it's enough for today " said Itachi while collecting his threw kunais " I should be able to spar with you once for two weeks. This is amount of time I am sure I can promise you" there was nearly noticeable smile on his face

"That's everything I'm asking for and once again I want to thank you for your time" on Naruto face was again his usual expression that made Itachi question if it is sincerely smile or just a mask.

"Till next time Uchiha Itachi-san ", Hokage son spun around and was gone via flash step.

"Yes, next time" Itachi then went in his own direction.

**xxxTime skip two yearsxxx**

Ten years old Naruto Namikaze is sitting beside table during usual family breakfast.

Last two years was filled with training, with Itachi's help he gained some fighting experience. His kidō became more powerful as well, now he can use Hadō #33 Sōkatsui and Bakudō #39 Enkōsen and any spell below it without incantation, even started his Bankai training but it will take some time for sure.

Today Uzumaki twins will start academy, they are excited about that.

"How are you feeling about today, I mean you start academy, it's very important time of yours life. In academy you will learn many interesting things and make new friends." said Minato proud of his children

"Yes, maybe even you find someone special to you, like me and yours father " added Kushina. She is hoping that her daughter will find someone she will like and Naruto will like as well. Firstly she thought that Natsumi always asking of her older brother opinion was cute but now this is becoming kind of strange that she is always seeking older blonde approval to the point when she can't make a decision without Naruto supervision.

"Stop that kaa-chan I don't need a girlfriend, I will concentrate on my training and become next Hokage " like normal eight years old boy Menma is not interested in females so his parents expected similar answer but what worried them was dreaming look Natsumi was giving Naruto. Young blonde of course saw her looking at him and affection present in her eyes but dismissed it as simple crush of little girl and didn't see anything to worry about.

"What about you Naru-chan, found girl worth mentioning?" Kushina like teasing her children and talking about possible life partners do its job rather well. Hearing her mother question Natsumi prepared herself for news, '_even if Naru-nii like some girl there is still a chance to take her place, I will just tell him to stop meeting with her, after all nii-san always choose me over anything else'_ thought little redhead, confident within herself

" No, I don't see any of my female friends in that light, and I'm still too young for that kind of relationship." honestly Naruto knew why his mother was asking this question he saw amusement in her eyes so he concluded she is doing it only to annoy them

"As if some girl will go out with someone as weak as you". tension raised in the room, Minato and Kushina were trying do something with Menma attitude but any attempt was fruitless. Natsumi's glare didn't help either.

"Don't listen this baka Naru-nii, even if you don't find a girlfriend you have nothing to worry because I will be with you forever " hearing her words Naruto petted his sister head making her blush a little " I am lucky to have little sister that love me so much"

"Well, if you so close with Natsumi maybe you would take twins to the academy today I and kaa-san still have something to do but we will be there on opening ceremony " said Minato hoping it will help repair Naruto and Menma's relationship

"If they have nothing against it I will take them there " seeing Menma unconcerned expression and Natsumi's happy one young blonde decided to take them to the academy.

**Fifteen minutes later **

Menma came out of house first excited about meeting new people and some of them could be powerful enough to be consider his rivals.

Natsumi was trying to use situation to its fullest so she tied her arms around Naruto's arm and pressed it to her nonexistent breasts but lack of his reaction made her frustrated _' why it is not working, I saw couple doing that and it always made boys blush at last , but it should show them that he is taken ' _thought little girl

During stroll through the village Natsumi realized that people reaction was opposite to what she expected. From time to time from crowd was coming " So caring older brother " or " I should introduce my daughter to him", "he will be wonderful father" or even " if I was few years younger"

Naruto started be worry about his arm, with every added comments from villagers his sister was using more strength, he was sure his hand changed color.

Blonde took his siblings to theirs classroom with hope to see with who they will spend next six years.

**xx In classroom xx**

Inclass was twenty six children. The most of them were from civilians families for example pink haired girl with big forehead but surprising was presents of heirs of nearly all of Konoha's clans. There was boy with long black hair tied in pineapple ponytail he wore short sleeved grey jacket above mesh T-shirt, brown pants, and blue sandals, He was Shikamaru Nara heir of Nara clan.

Next to him was Chōji Akimichi heir of Akimichi clan. He has clearly visible overweight brown spiky hair and swirl marks on his cheeks. He wore green short-sleeved green haori with kanji for "food" on back, under it green t-shirt, black shorts, his legs and arms was wrapped in bandages.

Heirness of Hyuuga clan was present as well. Hinata Hyuuga she has lavender pupiless eyes, short and straight dark blue hair and fair skin. She wore a cream-colored hooded-jacket with blue pants.

There was heir of Inuzuka clan Kiba. He has messy brown hair, black eyes, pronounced canine teeth and red fang markings on his cheeks. Dressed in dark greyish pants and a grey, hooded fur-lined coat, with the hood on his head. He has white puppy with him.

Shino Aburame heir of Aburame clan. He has brown hair, dark sunglasses and a light green jacket with a high collar.

Heiress of Yamanaka clan Ino. She has long light blond hair tied in ponytail and blue eyes and bangs covered right half of her face. She wore a short purple vest with a raised collar, purple skirt, bandages on her stomach and white elbow warmers.

And lastly younger brother of Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke. He has dark blue hair that looked like duck butt and black eyes. He wore blue shirt with a high collar, Uchiha crest on the back and white arm warmers.

Future students were talking with each other until in the classroom came three figures, one blonde and two redheads. Blonde boy was head taller than other two, second boy was few steps before him, checked out people in the room and fast took place next to Sasuke.

Redheaded girl leaned closer to the older boy and sent dangerous glare to all present girls. Then she gave him farewell hug and took a seat next to Yamanaka heiress.

Blonde boy with still visible warm smile wave his farewell and leave classroom, his expression hasn't changed even for a moment.

**With Natsumi **

"Who was he, your boyfriend, but you can be sure any girl here won't try to steal him from you, not after your performance I mean seriously you were hugging each other like new wed " said Ino with a grin , that person looked familiar for some reason but she didn't know where she saw him.

What her friend said made Natsumi's face match her hair "He is my older brother Naruto and keep your hands away from him" second part was nearly a whisper but Ino could hear it. Yamanaka girl couldn't believe it, one of her best friends has brother complex '_I will so use it to tease her but for my own safety I will stay away from him, Menma is a lot more good looking anyway _' thought blond girl

**With Menma **

"What he was doing here?" asked Sasuke, he didn't like him and to add more salt to injury Itachi spent time with him regularly, what his brother saw in this loser was beyond him.

"Our parents asked him to take us here, probably they wanted him to see how pitiful his life is". together with Sasuke they laughed at that, to them someone without power was worth nothing

Hinata heard their conversation, ' _this voice is similar to that "boy's ", was it Menma-kun who saved me from Kumo ? ' _thought Hinata, that day she decided to "observe" him.

**xxx Time skip xxx**

Narutowaswaiting for Itachi under the tree although was unsure he will come. Clan Uchiha was planning coup so it was highly possible that Itachi has something other to do.

How Naruto known that, he was spying on every single clan of Konoha, helped him with it single kido spell Bakudo #26 Kyokkō. Simple distortion of light and ability to hide his Reiatsu could make him invisible even for, how Hyuuga put it the most powerful doujutsu that can see everything etc. Byakugan is not able to see through his technique even without help of Kyouka Suigetsu. Yes, Kyouka Suigetsu zanpaktou of Aizen, Naruto can use weaken version of complete hypnosis but strong genjutsu users like Itachi can see through illusion or even dispel it.

_'Hymm I am curious is this Hyuuga girl still stalking Menma, maybe should I tell him about it... nach he won't listen to me anyway' _thought blonde but simply put his thoughts away when he saw Itachi coming in his direction.

" Good afternoon Itachi-san, to be honest I was not expecting you to show " black eyed boy raised his eyebrow.

" Please tell why is that" Uchiha heir was clearly not expecting him to know about his clan activities.

" Your clan organize coup against my father and you are their spy but you are double agent. Danzo ordered you to monitor your clan" blonde expression changed, to see him so serious is very rare. "If they try to hurt my family I will annihilate Uchiha clan without exception " Itachi didn't know what scared him more, tone his friend used to threats his clan or feeling that he will do it and no one will be able stop him.

"You spied on my clan " asked older boy, not believing that someone could spy on his family and wasn't detected.

"You have so little faith in me. I spied on every clan in Konoha, would you believe me if I say that Hyuuga main branch practice incest and wife of Hisashi in reality is his younger sister"

Naruto's comment about incest didn't faze Itachi ,as a clan heir he know about some similar cases but thought of Naruto being able to spy on every single clan in village made him see how sorely he underestimated blonde abilities.

"As you said at the beginning situation within my clan is not too pleasant so today is probably last time we spear." Itachi took battle stance while Naruto unsheathed his sword.

Naruto attacked first with fast slash to Itachi chest but was blocked by kunai and in last second jumped back before Uchiha could kick him in the stomach.

Fight started again, two opponents exchanged blows after blows in speed most chuunin could not follow. Sounds of classing steel were only music played to this deadly dance.

Before Namikaze could cut off older boy hand he dodged and they separate once again.

Blonde raised his hand and his palm was aimed on Itachi "Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws." Torrents of bluish-white energy gathered before his palm."Hadō #33 Sōkatsui" and shot-out at his opponent.

Huge explosion took place, fragments of rocks flying everywhere and smoke covered his vision

" Maybe I overdid it a little "but sight of Itachi within something that looked like ribcage made him rise an eyebrow

" Indeed, but this give me opportunity to test my new ability Susanoo" instead of normal three tomoe in his eyes was something similar to three edged shuriken.

" If it can withstand Sōkatsui this must has impressive defensive properties . You showed me your new technique so it's fair to show you mine as well." Itachi was curious what it could be, after all when blonde came with something new this was usually more destructive than previous and as for now Sōkatsui was the most destructive technique Naruto used in his presence.

Blonde aimed tip of his sword to the ground and dropped it.

'_What is he trying to accomplish_' Uchiha heir eyes widen when sword sinked in to the ground with ripple pattern like rock threw in to the lake."Bankai Senbonzakura Kageyoshi"

Behind Hokage son hundred of giant blades raised up from the ground and scattered, this looked like thousands of sakura petals on the wind.

These petals instantly rushed at Itachi, ' _Amazing he can control it telepathically and if cuts on my Susanoo are any indication each of petals must be extremely sharp but it's not enough to penetrate my ultimate defense ' _thought black haired boy to be honest he was scared for a second

" Hoh, it seems your technique withstood my attack, well I could simply wait for your chakra to run out but it's not purpose of this sparing" petals came back to Naruto and formed pure white sword with whirlpool like circle guard " Hakuteiken"

Before Itachi could even blink blonde made deep slash in his Susanoo and continued his assault ' _This speed, he is at last two time faster than before and cutting power of his sword risen as well_' not waiting any longer Uchiha formed right arm of skeleton to attack but his opponent evaded it easily and attacked from other side.

Naruto sword was blocked by giant arm of Susanoo, they were immobile for few seconds but he decided to end it now. On his blade gathered purplish-black energy "Getsuga Tenshō" released technique cut off Susanoo arm and then skeleton in half just above Itachi head.

Uchiha heir knelled after his ultimate defense was destroyed and put hand over his blood dripping eye

"Everything alright, I was excited so I barley restrained myself " Naruto sealed his sword and returned it to its sheath. Fast went to his friend, he made sure to evade clean shoot but he used dangerous technique so better safe than sorry

"Yes, I must overused Susanoo. Don't worry " Itachi stood up on his own strength, small smile on his face along with fresh blood streak on cheek made him look rather strange

"Should I take you to your house, you do not look too good " asked Naruto but in response he received shook of black haired boy head.

"No I can go myself and I don't want to rise suspicion in my clan. As I said before this was our last spar. It was great honor to be your sparring partner but it is time to separate our ways." Itachi bowed while saying it, Naruto returned bow " It was my pleasure to train with you"

They both went in different direction. "Have luck Itachi you will need it" said Naruto before disappeared via flash step

" It seems so" whispered young Uchiha and was gone in flock of crows

Few days after Uchiha clan no more.

**End of chapter**

Again Narutopedia and Bleach wiki helped me with it.

If someone is interested in being beta for this story feel free to send me a massage.

Thank you for your time and sorry for grammatical mind fuck I just gave you


	4. Chapter 4

**xxxStory start xxx**

In village hidden in the leaf people are using the warm day. They buys or seals, some repairs holes in roofs or paints their houses. You can clearly see this peaceful atmosphere in the air.

What villagers don't know is that under their feets in secret room, room which about knows only one person, someone is trying to make his twisted to the core plans comes reality.

In abandoned lab, someone found place where he can create new or rather old devices.

One person sat in the center of the room. His sight directed on monitors hanging on a wall before him. Monitors with pictures of random parts of Konoha. They changed after some time allowing its observer to have view on nearly all village from few different angles.

In the corner of the room on the surgery table was something that look exactly like present owner of it place but completely still. Next to it on second table was another thing that looked like genderless body.

Four years ago when Itachi,after slaying his clan became missing nin Naruto came to conclusion that without properly training his abilities will become dull so he found another way to gain experience, but this needed some preparations. With help came old and abandoned Orochimaru lab and within few months of intense work laboratory become fully usable once more.

This preparations allowed him to make Gigai of himself and put within it copy of his own soul thus he could be in two places in the same time. Added to it subtle illusion of Kyouka Suigetsu just to be sure and we have perfect copy and nearly one hundred percent sure that no one will notice.

When his clone was spending time within village he was out and haunted missing nins. At first only low ranked but with time he became better so his prey should be better too, so since last year he hunts only at last A class missing nins and has on his account few S class as well. This of course gave him some unwanted attention mainly from Iwagakure, well he beaten to the ground Tsuchikage granddaughter on one on his mission when she didn't want to let him had his target so he used some 'subtle' persuasion, mainly few broken ribs, twisted ankle, wrist and brushes, a lot of brushes. Consider she was a woman he could be more gentle but she called his mother bitch and no one call Kushina bitch.

Attention he received make him to change his 'working' attire he started wear a long, white robe over white Shinigami hakama his robe open in a narrow 'V' down to his waist, closed to below the hips, and then open again to the hem, which falls about to mid-calf. His robe had long bell sleeves, into which he hides his hands. The lining of the robe and edges were black. His Zanpakutō was not visible.

On his face he worn his white Hollow mask which had two two parallel black lines from jaw to eye holes. Above eyes holes these lines crossed and made 'X' sign on the forehead. When he had his mask on his pupils become dark gold and whites turn black.

For most mission Hollowfication could be consider overkill but this allowed him to train his control and duration. He became better in Hollows techniques like Bala or Cero and can do them even without a mask but with worse results.

His missions allowed him to collect a lot of money which helped in his new main project, since he rode reports about Kyuubi there was always something in common in demon attacks namely sharingan. Beast never was spots without presence of this accused doujutsu. Naruto decided to give it a chance and started work on way to free it and on the same time give its power to one of his siblings. He know that Sandaime divided Kyuubi chakra so one has spiritual part and other has physical part but he don't know who has which part. If his assumption is correct then conscious in physical part its just copy of spiritual part after all soul is it what make us, well us.

Most of Kyuubi Gigai is ready, now Naruto only need sample of its chakra to adjust artificial body to presence of the Biju.

Sound of ringing bells took Naruto attention from monitors, this sound signalized its time to teach Natsumi calligraphy. When twins started their adventure with fuinjutsu on day lights came something unexpected, who would have thought that girl can be so awful in writing, so Naruto as carrying older brother he is offered to teach her, of course she momentary agreed.

Not wasting any more time he stood up and went to the exit. After he sealed door and made sure everything is as it should be, he went off.

**xxx With Natsumi xxx**

Thirteen years old daughter of Fourth Hokage together with her three friends was strolling the village. Next year will be their last year in academy. During her academy days she made friends with Hyuuga Hinata and Haruna Sakura and with Ino they became close friends.

Hinata was over Menma together with Ino, they were always talk about how he is awesome or cool, even if he was very good in his studies and fight of first place in class ranking his personality leave many to wish for. Sakura on the other hand was after Sasuke and said that he is the most gorgeous etc. Natsumi could not understand how her friends can behave like that about some guys, Sasuke and Menma are not even close to her Naru-nii level of awesomeness.

Hinata is shy about her crush so it don't cause her problems in normal life as for Ino, she is now mostly healed from her fangirlism, sadly for Sakura, fangirl within her is strong but if something is not Sasuke related she can be even likable, sort of.

" What would you tell about ice cream?" asked Ino " I heard about new stand near west gate" , she was excited about it after all when there is something new in the village she must try it herself.

"I can go with you but I won't eat anything, ice creams are full of calories and I am on a diet, I must look after my figure for my Sasuke-kun, but when he will take me on a date I should know some places... ah Sasuke-kun" rest of the girls stopped pay attention to her after diet part, she squeak about emo king on nearly any occasion so they learned how to ignore it.

Ino then turned to Hinata, with usually red face and her thumbs connected in her strange hand gesture she answered " I ha...have s..something to do" Ino and Natsumi sweat dropped on it, when Hinata do it she probably plans to stalk Menma, going deeper in to it could be dangerous for their sanity so girls leave it at that.

" I'm sorry but today I have calligraphy lesson so I will be going now" Natsumi gave them sad expression and went on her own way but in reality she would choose calligraphy with her _brother _over ice creams on any day of a week.

During the years she became more secretive of her feelings to Naruto, normally siblings don't have that kind of relationship so she decided to hide her love for Naruto, for now. When the time come they will express their love to the world, but there is still one little detail, her brother see her only as a little sister.

' _I must make my move soon, it's only matter of time before these fossils will try to seduce him and I am sure some even tried before_ .' thought little redhead on her way home and gritted her teeth.

' _There must been something going on, there were times when Naru-nii was behaving strange. Like him and on the same time like not him, probably some girl was toying with him. If I ever meet her she will regret playing on my nii-sama feelings._' Natsumi directed her killing intent to first girl she saw which made girl squeal with fright.

There were more things about Naruto that confused her. Once she sneaked to his room and saw his paycheck, what surprised her was amount of money he has. She as well receives pocket money from her parents and she know her brothers receive the same amount of cash as her, but amount of money Naruto had was enough to buy house in the most expensive part of the village and decent life in it for few years.

Another thing was her strange dream, in this dream she saw Naruto leave house late at night, he was dress in full white outfit. On his face was scary mask and his one visible eye was dark gold and had black whites.

She shiver on same thought about it.

She was so deep in her thoughts that from her little world ripped her Kushina greeting. _'Hym... I am home already. Thinking about Naru-nii make time go so fast'_

Kushina saw her only daughter coming in, Natsumi face was a little red and eyes that looked far away. Uzumaki matriarch know this expression, expression of girls dreaming about their prince. '_ It's good she healed from her brother complex_ '

"Good afternoon honey " greeted older redhead "Naruto is waiting for you in his room"

"Hai, I am going, hurray calligraphy " Kushina sweat dropped on Natsumi response, her daughter always is soo not willing to it but its necessary as a member of Uzumaki clan she should be decent seals user.

Natsumi walked in her brother room direction with grin looking that stupid that someone could think its scary ' _Another hour with Naru-nii, only two of us, in his room, maybe he will lay me on his bed and then we will do it or even that... ah I am little afraid but if its with you, please be gentle Naru-nii...aah _' from her private dreamland tore her door of Naruto room she just walked in.

"Please come in" she heard her brother voice, he must had think she knocked.

In his usual spot sat Naruto, paper, ink and brushes ready for her lesson. Without wasting time she sat next to him with intention to use available time as much as possible.

xxx Forty minutes later xxx

'_ahh... How can he be so dense, I was giving him signals for last fifteen minutes, it's impossible to not see it, now I don't have any other choice, after that he will be all over me _' thought Natsumi with determination, since last year when her lesson started she was trying to be subtle but now its time for frontal attack.

" Naru-nii, it's so hot in your room " said redhead and unbuttoned top of her blouse giving Naruto good view on her assets, little drip of sweat went from her neck leaving wet trail on her skin only to disappear between her breast ' _How you react to that'_ thought triumphantly girl but it didn't last long because on Naruto face was his usual warm smile. '_what, this didn't work as well, it's because I have only A cup, damm you my small breast.' _

**xxx Naruto point of view hour before xxx**

I sat in my usual spot at a tatami table , beforehand prepared ink, brush and paper. I didn't wait long for my sister because right after I sat I heard knock to door. Unusual occurrence, Natsumi rarely knock.

She took a place next to me and swept her hair back. To my nose came sweet aroma of strawberries, her hair moved like on a wind giving me perfect view on her exposed neck. Seeing this scene would make any man fall for her. I am protecting myself from it, always say myself that she is my sister. If it will continue I would have to cancel our lessons before I stop see other girls as possible life partner.

I put on my usual smile and I could see disappointed eyes of Natsumi, she had that look not even for a second but I saw it clearly, that look not fit her beautiful eyes in the slightness.

Twenty minutes of lessons and she didn't try anything, that's not good, she must plan something. Natsumi then put her head on my shoulder, I can feel her hair on my cheek, so soft, strawberries aroma hit harder than before, my heart beat faster, I fought back urge to stroke her hypnotize red hair.

Steeling myself I said her to concentrate on her task, clearly not too happy about it but she obeyed and took her head from me.

Next twenty five minutes were calm, until she unbuttoned top of her blouse, giving me perfect view on higher part of her chest and her flawless skin, if it's not enough one drip of her sweat travelled from her neck to the cleavage between her breasts. Who would have thought my sister can be so erotic. I nearly lost my poker face but in last second I came to my sense. I hope she didn't see me staring at her chest.

I decided, this must end, I will cancel these lessons, with every next one Natsumi become more of a woman than a sister for me.

Next fifteen minutes were concerned on calligraphy.

"You did great today Natsumi, some more lessons and we would end our meetings" I said with kind voice.

" But, I need more experience, I am not ready to end our lessons " she pleaded me to not end. In her big blue eyes I saw reason behind it but for her own good this decision must be made

" You are experienced enough, your hand is fast and precise, there is nothing more I can teach you" I said her without a beat, even if it pains me to see her sad some steps must be taken

" I understand nii-sama, if it is what you think then I will listen to you" I saw her watery eyes, she started to stand up probably wouldn't want me to see her cry, she was standing up slower than usually, her legs must went numb, nothing unexpected, to sit in her position for so long can results in it.

Her legs were in worse condition than she anticipated because she suddenly lost balance and fell on me. On instinct I closed my eyes.

I felt her weight on my body and something inside my mouth, something warm and wet, I don't know why but it was very pleasurable. I've moved my tongue around it but when I heard my sister's moan I instantly stopped in my tracks ' Please, don't tell me'. When I opened my eyes, I saw Natsumi's blue orbs, our lips connected.

I broke our kiss, at this Natsumi expression changed from joy to sadness or even depression . Tears freely leak out her eyes and she ran out of my room leaving me in the same position on the floor

I raised up my hand to my lips still feeling her warm, soft lips on mine. Second time in my life I do not know what to do and now I don't have Natsumi to cheer me up.

**xxxTime skip one week xxx**

Silently, without making noise Naruto went across house, his person visible only when he was next windows that let in nearly white light of moon. His eyes showed nothing, like lake at night when you only can see surface of water and rest is hidden in darkness.

For a moment he stopped, stood before door of his sister room. His sister if he can even call her that anymore. Unsure of his own feelings for her, after their kiss, kiss sweeter than sugar itself but forbidden. Could he resist taste of forbidden fruit now when he know what's like. Taste so addictive that make his mind wander about it for nearly every minute, every second since that happened. Her blue eyes, these wonderful azure eyes haunt him, he saw happiness in them only to it be replaced by sadness, every time when he image her teary eyes his heart ache, he feel pain so awful, so inhuman and the worst part in it is that it is only his fault and he know it very well. That's why he reached her room tonight to be certain if he love Natsumi as sister or as a woman. In his mind finding what part of Kyuubi chakra she has in her is only unimportant bonus, hilarious as it sounds something he planned for months, hours of experiments and preparations reduced only to mere bonus in his heart's desires.

He opened door, her room drown in shadows, only furniture visible for him is bed before him. His breath stopped when he saw her, she slept peacefully, moon through close window illuminated her innocent face, her hair lay freely on her bed. Her flawless skin shined under natural light, he rode of something similar in fairy-tales but to be honest in his opinion sight of princess sleeping wouldn't even compare to what is he saying now, for him it is like compare some common whore to goodness of unparalleled beauty.

Without taking eyes from her he walked in silently closing door behind him, with every step his heart beat faster, he could feel it, his blood boiled. He understand it, from his heart disappeared any doubts, Natsumi his little sister, sister he saw grow up, for him not exist, now its impossible to have her back, his innocent love for her completely gone, but another took its place in his heart, love lustful and selfish. He want her only to himself, her body, her soul, her heart he want it all, he need it all and he will have it all, every cell of her, every inch of her will be his and only his.

He stood near her bed, looked at her, without thinking his hand moved to her cheek, skin under his fingers smoother than most expensive silk he ever felt, his thumb made circle on her lips, sight of her lips hypnotized him, lips he felt week ago and now nothing can stop him to feel it again. He leaned closer to her, few inches from her face he closed his eyes with intention to fell every second of their kiss.

Their lips connected, but kiss they were sharing wasn't innocent, wasn't even subtle or delicate. Naruto tongue without any warning penetrate her lips and passionately explored her mouth. Not breaking kiss he positioned himself above her on her bed successfully pinning Natsumi down, he interweave fingers of both his hands with hers. For next minute he was drowing in pleasure, his tongue completely dominated hers.

When he broke a kiss single string of salvia was still connecting their lips, he opened eyes. He saw teary eyes of Natsumi, he could tell she was happy, first time in his life he saw so much joy in her, then ran his fingers through her red hair and said it, words she wanted to hear from him " I love you Natsumi "

" I love you too Naru-nii" her voice was faint, not regained all air needed to talk but he was happy to hear it, voice she used was weak yet erotic, voice he will make sure no one beside him will ever hear.

When he came to his senses and became aware of their position immediately let of her and sat on the edge of a bed. She also sat up and leaned her back against support of her bed.

" I am sorry nii-sama if I am not experienced enough to give you pleasure but I will try my best and please be gentle, it will be my first time " shuttered Natsumi, with face red as tomato she began to put off her nightshirt.

She was before him only in her underwear, from being naked before someone she love since she can remembers,only her white like milk flounced bra with panties to pair.

At first Naruto want to refrain her from undressing nightshirt but decided against it because it will be easier to access seal and they are couple now add to it that he is teenager with hormones so it is natural for him to want see as much of a his girlfriend body as possible and what he is seeing before him is _very enjoyable_.

" Natsumi, please lay down " he whispered to her ear, his voice delicate as if he wants her to feel as safe as possible " I will never hurt you "

She obeyed without a word and slowly laid down on her bed, her chest was moving up and down faster than usual signalling Naruto that Natsumi waiting for him. Her eyes looking into his, after he received nod from her, blonde smiled at her and laid hand on her belly, tips of his fingers lightly brushed her skin as she moaned under his touch.

When Naruto found spot where seal is located in one confined mowe directed his Reyrioku to array.

**Xxx scene change xxx**

Naruto together with Natsumi stood in something that could be called only a big sewer. Pipes were going on the walls and water on the ground was to their ankles.

Redhead is confused, moment before she was on receiving end of her brother delicate touch and now she is in sewer, in FUCKING SEWER, at last she is dressed in her usual attire. Then she saw that her new boyfriend, she blushed at her thought, is standing on water " Naru-nii, where are we and how you are standing on water like that?" her question directed Naruto attention at her " Right now we are in your mindspace, why it looks like sewer I don't know, maybe because you have dirty thoughts, but I love you even with that dirty mind of yours " his comment made her blush and she cutely puffed her cheeks "Baka" Naruto then continued with slightly smile on his face " as for this little trick, your jounin sensei will teach you it after you graduate"

Natsumi is now confused even more than before, why they are in her mindspace and how he can do this trick when he cannot use chakra. She was broke out of her thoughts when Naruto went forward and she instantly followed.

Not too much time after, they stood before enormous gate made of red bars with piece of paper on the center with kanji for "seal" on it.

" **So my jailer decided to honour me with her presence, I'm touched " **gigantic shape came out of shadow, its red eyes with slitted pupils looking dangerously on its guests. What came out could be described as big orange fox , at last thirty foot tall with mouth full of teeth looking sharper than sword of their mother , its ears were like these of rabbit and nine orange tails waved behind it. " **Come closer, then I will be able to...RIP YOU TO SHREDS, PATHETIC WORMS**" last part beast roared and shot its arm between bars at them, its claws stopped mere inches from Naruto head yet he didn't even blink and on his face still visible his usual warm smile.

Natsumi on the other hand was terrified of a beast, her body shaking in fear until her brother tied his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him " Don't worry, I will never let anyone hurt you" whispered to her ear, his words and warmth of his body calmed her, for now.

" It's nice to meet you Kyuubi, if it even is your name but could you be so polite to not scare my little princess anymore because if you won't I will be forced to hurt you a little." his casual tone not made on a beast any impression but heavy pressure that pinned it down did. This worked only because Kyuubi didn't expect it to happen but anyway was helpful in showing beast what he is capable of.

Natsumi could not believe in what she just saw , her brother just pinned down the most powerful biju in existence without lifting a finger.

" **Hyh... you were lucky with it, but you are at last capable of something so to prize you I will merciful hear what you has to say, be grateful**" said Kyuubi after it lift his body from the ground, still looking at them without care about what male has to say, why should he.

" I came here to propose you a deal, you give Natsumi full control over all your chakra and will teach her how use it to a degree." said Naruto in serious tone, tone he rarely use, only for events of big importance in his opinion.

" **YOU INCOMPETENT FOOL, HOW DARE YOU DEMAND IT FROM ME!**" Kyuubi shouted at them in rage " **IF NOT FOR THESE BARS I WOULD KILL YOU!**" Blonde expression hasn't changed even after he felt hatred and malice coming from a beast. Natsumi leaned closer to her brother, afraid of its outburst.

"As I was saying I want to make a deal, that means for what I mentioned before I can give you something you desire " said calmly Hokage first son, easing a little beast's rage

" **Ooo... and please tell me what it is, what I desire so much to give away my chakra?**" asked sarcastically fox, mocking Naruto at the same time.

" Freedom " Naruto said bluntly

"WHAT " shouted Natsumi and pointed accusing finger at Kyuubi " you can't free it, pleasure from my kisses made you lost your mind!" stated redhead matter of factly.

" I assure you that no matter how addictive your lips are they are not enough to take away my sanity and freeing Kyuubi has nothing to do with me going insane" Naruto looked back at fox and waited for its answer.

"**How could you do that and why do you think this is not bad idea to free me**" asked beast clearly interested of blonde response

" I beforehand prepared artificial body for you, now its only need sample of your chakra to adjust itself to your presence, when body will be ready then I will transfer your soul so to speak to it, at the same time leaving your chakra within Natsumi thus making her pseudo biju and if my assumption are correct she will be immortal to a degree, as for you it will be like death for a biju but without disappearing and your powers will reform to level before sealing with time, I estimate it will take from two to five years." spoke blonde, without taking a breath.

" What do you meant by me being immortal Naru-nii " asked Hokage's only daughter, clearly confused, possibility of immortality made her head spin.

" When you assimilate Kyuubi's chakra and your body will be fully grown you will stop aging, it will be possible to kill you but with regeneration coming from fox's chakra even a lethal wounds could be heal so as long as your beautiful body won't be completely destroyed you will live." assured her Naruto and again his eyes went to fox" As for why I think it is good idea, well I studied reports mentioning you and every time sharingan was included , that's why I assumed that for most if not all of yours rampages responsible are Uchiha, I am wrong with that assumption? " asked blonde confidently, he know answer for that question.

" **That would be correct, you are different than rest of humans. Very well then I agree to your conditions. How long will it take to make necessary adjustments?"** asked biju, vision of freedom for his powers which he will regain in few years anyway was far better than being caged here for another hundred years, consider Uzumaki life span and eventually being reseal into another human.

" Two weeks, in two weeks you shall be free" said Naruto and he together with Natsumi disappeared from her mindspace

**"Farewell Namikaze Naruto**" fox then laid down with its arms under its head, eyes closed and sleep overtook it

**xxx scene change xxx**

Naruto and Natsumi came back to redhead room, their positions the same as before meeting with nine tails but mood in room changed, instead erotic one when couple of lovers expose their passionate love to each other and drown in sea of pleasures of a body there is seriousness and silence.

Natsumi immediately swept away her brother hand from her abdomen and covered herself with sheets " Why did you do that nii-sama? " asked redhead with stern look, even if she would probably allow him doing with her body everything he want, it doesn't means he can do it without asking first

" Aah... so scary" said Naruto in joking tone "as for why I did it well its quite simple, I am rather jealous type and sharing you with someone don't sit well with me"

"Stop joking around, tell my the truth, **NOW **" blonde eyes widen and he was sweating as Natsumi hair started float behind her and separated looking similar to Kyuubi nine tiles, now he know he made mistake as Natsumi has more from their mother than beauty, she has as well her temper, usually sweet and loving, when angered dangerous, merciless and scarier than shinigami himself, now he has no illusion, he will be whipped just like their father, rest of his life under Natsumi's cute, petite tootsy. Why he didn't predict it, he saw it so many times. When woman is sure she hooked her men she shows her true face and he fell for it just like any male in the world. '_ I'm doomed _'

" Haha...ha..ha, please stop doing that I'll tell you everything just stop" pleaded Naruto, in dogeza pose on the floor, how he went there so fast, no one will ever know

Natsumi calmed a little, her hair changed back to normal, _sweet _smile on her face " Then please tell me and better pray I will like what you say or..."

"Hai, Few years ago when I discovered my powers, I found as well that I will stop aging around my twentieth birthday and I didn't want to stay all alone, so I started to looking for something that will allow others to something similar, then I found about biju. After some research I came to conclusion that if I remove Kyuubi conscious at the same time leaving its chakra in host then I will create pseudo biju with this perk but it is possible only with spiritual part of Kyuubi chakra because its hold true Kyuubi and luckily for me you hold spiritual part, vision of eternity with Menma is not to encouraging " said nervously Naruto with hope she will accept this answer

" So.. to sums this you are immortal and you want me to become like you and spend rest of eternity together " asked uncertain redhead, she just found her lover will be forever young and he want her become like him, when she went to sleep yesterday she was not expecting that

Receiving nod from him she continued " You are lucky that it is late. I am tired after meeting with Kyuubi so I will believe you and even allow you to do it, but if you do something behind my back again" her hair flew once more " there will be consequences.. **AM I CLEAR **"

"Hai" was everything he could say

" Now that we cleared it please leave I need my beauty sleep " said Natsumi and positioned herself conformable on bed leaving visible her head and little of her shoulders

Naruto stood up, turn around and after he made few steps he heard " Naru-chan, where is my farewell kiss?"

Blonde instantly changed direction. He bent himself to her all time looking her in the eyes, their lips touched in delicate loving kiss that didn't last long. " I love you Natsu-hime" said Naruto and walked to the door as Natsumi was tracked his moves, before he closed door, whispered only for her to hear "Good Night ", closed the door and went straight to his room.

**xxx next day xxx**

Like everyday Namikaze family meet in the morning at breakfast. Today there are eating pancakes , simple but tasty food. Like usual Minato and Kushina sit next each other, on the opposite sit Natsumi and Naruto, at one of the shorter edge of the table sit Menma.

Today every member of their family is in surprisingly good mood.

Kushina's natural curiosity made her question in her head what caused this occurrence. She herself is happy because she is going to go shopping with Tsume, Tsunade and Shizune, her husband today has day off so he will just do nothing all day or will hang out with Shikaku, 'these lazy buns ' thought Uzumaki matriarch with a sigh, as for her younger son, in academy they have sparing day today so he just want to try himself against others, especially Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke, he has negative affect on her little Menma and since Mikoto died theirs sons isolated themselves from others and drown in their pumped by civilians arrogance, even if they are on the top of theirs class in real life that means nothing. She only wish that they understand it before will be too late.

As for questions she doesn't know answer for. All last week Naruto and Natsumi behaved unusual, they avoided each others, what caused this, she can't remember even one time when they were not friendly to each other but last week something happened and made their relation awkward but now look at them, sitting like nothing happened.

" Natsumi, last week you and Naruto behaved strangely, was something happen? " asked Kushina. At her question younger girl raised her confused head to meet with her mother gaze. " Hym... ah, yes I and Naru-nii had a little argument" Natsumi then _smiled _at Naruto " but we found that it was only misunderstanding, right _Naru_-_nii_ ?"

Naruto suddenly tensed, his back straighten and answered with forced smile "Of course Natsumi, this don't happen ever again.  
"

_"_Well, that's good you came to an understanding " spoke Kushina " Not anyone can have sach good relation like my and your father but it's good you try to be agreeable siblings, right Minato?"

_' What I did, why is she showing me that smile , Minato was a good boy' _thought Minato when he saw his wife face_ " _R..right I and ka-chan never argue, _because I want to live " _answered Hokage with face expression identical as Naruto, with last part being only murmur.

"_You said something? "_ dangerous aura was coming out of Kushina

_"_ Only how much I love you honey."

Usual morning in Namikaze household.


End file.
